Ever wonder why there's sympathy for the Devil
by Killingdanse
Summary: Set right after Sam opens the cage for Lucifer. What did Lucifer do when the cage was opened before he started tormenting the boys. Based off old lore about the original bad boy. Definitely a different kind of devil. I'm better at writing then I am at descriptions so just take a look and please review.


**This was written specifically for Grim Loki. **

**I don't own Lucifer nor would I really ever want to… Angel, Morning Star, Prince of Darkness and all.**

Lucifer sat staring out over the windswept rock. It was a time of peace for him even after he'd fallen. Breaking dawn had always been his favorite time of day and the rocky Irish coast his favorite place to be. There was something about the spectacular beautiful display of dawn over the staggering gray of the cliffs and the deadly swirling darkness below. This day he arrived here just before dawn a heavy mist clung to the rocky cliff hiding the sharp rocks and swirling water below. He waited peacefully for the dawn chorus to begin. As the first hint of sun hit the horizon he took a breath and began to sing.

"_While the moon her watch is keeping, _

_All through the night _

_While the weary world is sleeping _

_All through the night _

_O'er thy spirit gently stealing _

_Visions of delight revealing _

_Breathes a pure and holy feeling _

_All through the night "_

He smiled adopting an Irish lilt to his voice as he sang watching the gray start to seep from the sky.

"_Though I roam a minstrel lonely _

_All through the night _

_My true harp shall praise sing only _

_All through the night _

_Love's young dream, alas, is over _

_Yet my strains of love shall hover _

_Near the presence of my lover _

_All through the night"_

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the soft breeze and sweet sound of the ocean below, rocking gently in an unheard rhythm.

The girl stared at him. He was the most stunning thing she'd ever seen. Soft black hair hung down just past his shoulders and was tied back with a black ribbon. He seemed to move with the song he sang his voice sending chills through her with its soft beauty. She watched his back expand as his chest rose when he began the next verse. Muscles rippled even through the linen shirt he wore.

"_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing _

_Clear through the night _

_Thou, my love, art heavenward winging _

_Home through the night _

_Earthly dust from off thee shaken _

_Soul immortal shalt thou awaken _

_With thy last dim journey taken _

_Home through the night"_

She hadn't realized that she'd moved forward as he sang until she realized she was standing at the edge of the cliff beside where he was sitting. She reached out to touch his cheek to brush away the tear she saw there. Her hand hovered beside his face the strands of black hair that had escaped its tie sliding over it.

"You're song is beautiful don't stop singing," she said quietly as he ended the last note. A soft peaceful smile played against his face.

"There is no more to sing," She couldn't help but think that his speaking voice shined as much as his singing voice. Her heart broke at its sound. His eyes still closed he turned toward her voice as she spoke. She wondered if his eyes were as beautiful as the rest of him. She was inexplicably drawn to him. She closed her eyes for a moment attempting to remember how she got there. Why she left her warm home before dawn because of the sound of his voice? She shook her head confused for a moment. He reached out and ran his thumb along her delicate cheek sighing softly as he did. A soft frown flickered over his features as he did the unthinkable. He opened his eyes and she screamed stumbling backward her foot catching on the edge of the cliff.

Lucifer drew in a breath as the catalog of her sins flooded his mind. She was ruined by the shepherd's kisses and chose to lay with him before she'd been married. She'd done this willingly and over again. A sad smile crossed his lips as he watched the beautiful young girl fall still staring into the endless obsidian pool of his eyes. Only when she disappeared into the mist and the violent waves and rocks below did he close them. For a moment he'd forgotten it had been so long since he sang. He'd forgotten that only sinners could hear him sing and only sinners and demons would be drawn to the sound of his voice.

Tears slipped down his cheeks he'd only wanted a moment's peace before the fight started. He'd only wanted to relax for just a moment after years in the cage. He sighed again stretching out his black wings. The shining feathers damp with the mist glittered. Strong muscles flexed as he prepared to take flight. The darkness of his position settled around him like a cloak as he took wing to pay a visit to Sam Winchester once again.


End file.
